


Take A Chance on Me

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro and Keith go out on the roof for Shiro's birthday and Shiro tells Keith about his upcoming mission.





	Take A Chance on Me

Soft laughter could be heard echoing through the quiet halls as the two raced each other through them in order to get to the roof. The younger of the two was the faster one, able to keep ahead of Shiro, though he was larger and had a wider step. Keith was just that amazingly fast. And Shiro was far too enamored by the fact that his crush had asked him to come to the roof of the Garrison with him.

Everything Keith did made Shiro's heart flutter in his chest. And when Keith would look over his shoulder with that bright smile on his face, Shiro couldn't help but feel his heart race and his face burn. He had been pining after Keith for so long, poor Matt had had to deal with the senseless whining for months now. But now, if Shiro could muster up enough courage, maybe things could change. Though, probably not.

Once out on the roof, the wind made their hair dance around their faces. Shiro was glad it was dark so that Keith couldn't see the blush on his face because he was so entranced by the way that Keith looked beneath the desert stars. Shiro was far too gay for his own good. But he needed to be honest with Keith. Especially with the information he had received today from Iverson. He was elated but also felt sick to his stomach because it meant saying goodbye to Keith for a year. But there was time to focus on that later. Not now. Keith had obviously wanted something since he asked that they come up here. Shiro needed to focus on that and not his own inner turmoil.

"So, now that we're here, what's up? Why did you wanna meet up on the roof?"

Keith looked away, eyes cast towards the horizon. The hot wind blew his hair back, and once again Shiro was enraptured by Keith's beauty. It nearly took his breath away. It would have, had Keith looked back over. But he didn't. Keith crouched to the ground, taking off his backpack and opening it to rummage around. After a moment, he pulled out a slightly dented cupcake in a plastic container. He took it out and pulled a candle out of his pocket to put into it. Then, he pulled out the lighter he had borrowed from Shiro months ago and lit the candle. "Sorry it got mushed. I didn't know where else to put it to keep is somewhat safe."

"What's all this f-?"

"Happy Birthday, Takashi!"

That about did Shiro in. The bright smile on Keith's face, the way he said his first name, the fact that he _said_ his first name. Everything was too much, too perfect.

"I don't have a lot, but I at least wanted to do this for you."

"Keith, it's wonderful. You have no idea how much this means to me," Shiro gave him a tearful smile. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since before my grandfather died. It's on a weird day so I try not to make too much of a fuss about it. And the fact that you remembered and did this..." He was at a loss for words.

"You're my best friend, Shiro. You've helped me a lot since I started coming here. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me. So, I wanted to do what I could to make this special for you. After all," he gave a cheeky grin, "you only turn six once."

Shiro rolled his eyes, though laughter did erupt from his lips. Keith made him weak. He usually didn't like those jokes but damn if Keith didn't make him love them just by giving him that shit eating grin. Was he in love? No, that was too much. He couldn't be in love with Keith. Not with Kerberos so soon.

"Come blow out your candle before the wind does. Make a wish and all that."

"I never pegged you for the type to care so much about someone's birthday," Shiro said as he stepped into Keith's space.

"I don't usually."

It became hard to tell if the heat on Shiro's face was from embarrassment or from the heat of the candle. The light of the candle made Keith's eyes sparkle to all new levels and Shiro had to stop for a moment to admire the view. But then he snapped back to reality as Keith said something that Shiro 100% did not hear over his heart pounding in his ears.

After a moment, Shiro closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew out his candle. He opened his eyes and they were both still in each other's space. Neither had moved. They just stood there, looking at each other for a moment. And then Keith looked up at Shiro with a small smile.

Shiro leaned down and took a bite of the cupcake. It was good. But he couldn't stop looking at Keith. Or noticing that they were still incredibly close.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

That was all Shiro needed to close the gap and press his lips to Keith's, the cupcake falling to the ground at their feet. The feeling was like heaven. Two supernovas finally colliding after what felt like a millennia dancing around each other. But now, finally, they had become one and Shiro finally felt like he had found a home away from home. He had felt somewhat lost since the passing of his grandfather, but since he had befriended Keith it had been better. But now it just felt like coming home after so long away. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him closer, meanwhile Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Keith wanted this. Keith wanted Shiro. Finally, _finally_ he had him and he was kissing him and it was almost too much but _god did it feel good_.

They broke away for a moment, looking at each other with big smiles and hopeful eyes. Shiro could have spent the rest of forever on that roof kissing Keith. Unfortunately, he couldn't. And that's when Shiro pulled away.

"Is.. something wrong?" It killed Shiro to see Keith look so hurt and scared.

"No, but it's not because of anything you've done."

"Then what?"

"I like you Keith. I like you a lot. Probably too much. And I don't want to leave you."

"Leave? Where are you go-?" The question faltered on his lips. "Kerberos."

Shiro didn't answer, just looked at the ground. But then suddenly, there were two arms around him in a hug. "This is awesome! I'm so proud of you, Shiro!"

Keith was hugging him? And was excited that he was going to Kerberos? After just kissing him?

"Wait, Keith. Are you really okay with this?" He pulled Keith off of him so that he could look into Keith's eyes, try to tell if he was being serious.

"I mean, sure, I'm a little bummed because I like you a lot and I'm gonna miss you. But this is your _dream_ , Takashi. You can't put it off because I'm suddenly in the picture. If you want me in the picture, that is."

"Of course I want you, Keith. I've wanted you since the day I met you. And now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't. Go to Kerberos. And then you'll come back and we can apply to be co-pilots because I'll be graduated by then." Keith was smiling, obviously eager at the thought of them as co-pilots for a mission to space. Shiro smiled back, his heart too soft to say no to Keith.

"Alright. I'll go to Kerberos. But I'm leaving you a memento."

"Do you really think I need something to remember the Great Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the Kerberos mission?"

"No, but I do think you need to remember me as Takashi Shirogane, your loving boyfriend." He smirked as he pulled out his dogtags and took them from around his neck, then placed them on Keith. "It's like they were made for you."

It was Keith's turn to roll his eyes. "You always this cheesy?"

"You've known me for this long and haven't figured that out?"

Keith laughed, shaking his head. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I try my best," Shiro winked. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss Keith's cheek. Why was he so soft?

"You missed."

Shiro smirked as he leaned in and kissed Keith softly. He never wanted to stop kissing Keith.


End file.
